Live Your Dreams
by Danikka
Summary: What happens when you decide to live your dreams to be with that one person? Post-movie. AU. AxA.


Disclaimer: Inception is written and directed by Christopher Nolan.

This is and Arthur x Ariadne pairing coz I just can't get enough of them 3

I'm still not sure if I should leave it as a one shot so please review!

Written in Ariadne's POV.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Title: Live Your Dreams

Chapter 1

Author: Danikka

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

As an architecture student, I followed the rules – everything was drawn in perfection, whether it was a straight line or a teasing curve. I just broke all the rules, hell, I broke the law. Thanks to Saito, we don't have to worry about any legal issues.

I've been with the team for weeks now, distracting me from the real world. I even skipped her classes. So by now, I'm pretty sure that I lost the scholarship. I can't go back home, because there is nothing to back to. I was raised by her grandmother after my parents died in an accident at a site they were overseeing; one of the beams collapsed on them… I was just four. Grandma isn't the same either. She's got dementia and she can't remember me.

I cannot go back to who I was. Dreaming has opened my mind to new levels of discovery and creation. Anything can be done in my dreamscape.

Where should I go now? Where can I go? I didn't even think of the aftermath.

"Ariadne?"

It was Arthur. Ever so calculating, neat, organized, presentable Arthur. Eames often pointed out that Arthur was an uptight individual. I simply think he's good looking. He was always dressed to impress, and that impressed me indeed. Why? Because most people I know, and they're a bunch of artsy people, wear clothes that are too colourful – I am part of that bunch. With Arthur, he's always precise, as to be expected of a point man.

"Hmm?" I replied, coming out of my daze.

"Where are you planning to go?" He asked with a tinge of disappointment.

"I don't know, really. I didn't think about what I would do, or where I'd go, once we got out of LAX." I played with the handle of my suitcase.

I must have been in deep thought for a while, because last I remember, there was a lineup of people wanting their luggage. Now there's about seven of us. I don't even remember taking my suitcase from the carousel.

"I grabbed your bags. You were pretty out of it." Arthur explained. He must have noticed my confusion.

"Thanks… I… I was just… I don't know where to go." I took my suitcase and started walking to the exit.

"What do you mean? Where are you from originally?" Arthur walked beside me, careful to not bump our bags.

"I grew up in New York. But I was born in L.A."

"Don't you want to be with your family?" His brow furrowed.

"I wish I could, but I can't. My grandmother raised me, and she's at a nursing home. She has dementia so I can't take care of her. And my parents… They've been gone since I was four."

I can't believe I'm telling him all this in a jiffy. Not even my closest friends know about my story.

"I apologize, Ariadne. I shouldn't have pried."

He stopped in front of me. I noticed that we are now at the pickup area.

"If it's any consolation…" Arthur started. "I never knew my parents. And I don't really have anywhere to go either, so that makes two of us."

"Who would've thought?" I looked up at him and smiled.

He smiled back. Now I have butterflies. Damn him cute smile and his dimples.

He flagged a cab and my face fell.

"Why that face?" He looked puzzled.

"I'm by myself in Los Angeles, a city I have not been in since I was four. As rich as I am from Saito's payment, I am at a loss as to what to do next." I was frustrated at this point and heaved a big sigh.

"Who said you were by yourself?"

I stare at him and he gave me another smile. He then proceeded to grab my bags and shoved them in the trunk of the cab along with his.

"What are you doing?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to show you L.A."

He closed the trunk and dusted off his suit. He then proceeded to open the door and held out his hand.

"I'm not going to take no for an answer, Ariadne." He motioned for his hand again.

I was blushing mad. I am certain that my face beats the colour of a ripe tomato.

"But… I don't want to be a burden. And I don't need a chaperone!" I said indignantly.

"You're not a burden, and I refuse to be called your chaperone."

He moved to stand in front of me and put his hands on my arms.

"Ariadne, what's wrong?"

I bit my lip. I couldn't tell him that I can't get our kiss off my mind. It was just a peck, I know! But his scent is overpowering my senses… Spice, musk, and a little bit of sandalwood.

"I'm just scared to take a step out of the airport. I can simply run back and buy a ticket back to Paris…"

"You're not going to. I won't allow it." Arthur gripped my arms a bit tighter.

"Why not? Nothing waits for me here! Arthur, be reasonable!"

I feel tears welling in my eyes. I can't have him see me like this. I don't want him to know that a simple kiss has left me utterly helpless around him. I look down on my shoes and started fidgeting as I fight the tears.

"I am being reasonable. I'm not letting you go because that means you'd dive right back into books and school, or worse. Fischer was your first job… Going under one level is hard enough. But three? And let's not forget you went in limbo! Cobb may not care because he's back with his kids, but I do."

He tilted my chin and forced me to look at him.

"Please, Ariadne… For my sanity. I feel responsible. Cobb was our leader, and yes, he was the first to introduce you to the dreamscape. But I taught you what you first -"

I cut him off and said, "So that's it? You feel responsible? Arthur, I'm not a child. I'm twenty-three…"

He sighed, "That's not what I meant!"

"Then what, Arthur? Explain to me why, what's different?" I shrugged off his hands and crossed my arms. His hands were making me feel tingly and I can't concentrate.

He ran a hand through his hair, releasing it from its pristine appearance.

"Damn it all, Ariadne! That job changed me, alright? I changed… You changed me."

He pulled me in a tight embrace that made my tears fall.

"When we kissed, I couldn't stop thinking about it. When you went to the third level, all I could do was look at your sleeping form, waiting for you to wake up. Then I had to set up the kick. I was careful to not bump you in the hallway. I was just staring at your face while I was in the elevator."

He broke his hold and looked down on me. By now, I was fully crying.

"Then in the van, I was afraid that you wouldn't be able to grab the tank so I waited until you woke up. I was anxious to see you surface from the water after I had left you. But when I saw your head, it gave me relief."

His hands cupped my face and slowly wiped my flowing tears.

"In the plane, I waited by your side for when you'd wake up. I wanted to be there the second you opened your eyes. I was so happy when you turned to look at me."

He breathed deeply and started stroking my hair. I can't stop crying. My chest feels so tight that it's gonna pop.

"Arthur, tell me I'm not dreaming… Tell me this is real. Because I'd hate to wake up and realize you're just a projection of what I want."

"Get your totem." He ordered.

I held my breath as I took out the pawn from my pocket. He held his die on his left hand. We both watch the items fall…

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Chapter 2 is next!

Please be patient with me, I get pretty busy at work and school so it may take me a few days, if not a week, before I can upload again.

Thanks and please do review

*hugs


End file.
